Melody's Reality
by Kitcat from the sky
Summary: Melody is in danger. Treble and Harmony disappear and something happens to Melody. Years later Brook is adventuring with Snow and comes across a camp. Reunited yet scarred the sisters look for the twins hoping they are alive. Will Melody's dark side get the better of her? This begins as journal entries. Be prepared the darkness is spreading... I hope you like it. R
1. Chapter 1

Melody's Reality prologue

"Mel! I need to tell you something!" yells my older sister Brook. I stop messing around and walk over to her.

"What is it Brook?" I ask.

"Mel I'm leaving soon. I want you to protect Harmony and Treble for me. I want them to know how much I love them." She says to me and I nod. I hug her tightly.

"I wish you didn't have to go Brook. I'll miss you and so will Mom and the twins." I say.

"I have to Mel. I love you all so much but I want to leave." She responds. I start to tear up but she hugs me tighter and says, "Don't cry I'll always be with you. You're a wonderful sister Melody. I wouldn't and won't forget you."

At this moment Treble walks in and asks, "Brook why is Melody crying?"

"She's upset that I'm leaving." Brook responds.

Treble cocks her head at this. "What?" she says.

"I'm leaving soon treble." Brook tells her.

"Why? Don't you love us?" Treble responds sadly.

"I want to Treble I love you very much though." Brook says.

"But…but you're my sister. How could you Brook." Treble says before running out of the room.

"That could have gone a lot better." I say trying to break the silence.

"Yeah it could have…" Brook says.

That was two years ago. I'm different now I failed to protect my sisters and myself.

My once long blonde hair is short now with peach and magenta streaks. My eyes are the thing that stands out most about me. The bang that covers my right eye if I pushed it out of the way would reveal a deep purple eye unlike my natural grey-blue left eye. I wear a shirt similar to my sister Brook's. She has the first letter of her name on her shirt so do I. I wear a large purple bow in my hair. I have a light pink scarf as well.

My biggest wish is to see my sister's again. I travel alone now since the attack.

I hate him so much. He killed my mother, took my little sisters and is the reason for my eyes being different. I have one companion in this lonely world. My cat Beat. I wanted him to have a name similar to mine and my sisters. Melody and Beat weird right? I thought that at first but the name fit my cat perfectly. He is always there at the right time just like the beat to a song.

I was told by Brook that what doesn't kill you makes you stronger. I understand now. I'm not dead am I? I'm not. I will get Treble and Harmony back from him.

He tried to break me but he failed. I'm alive and breathing.

**A/N: Dramatic much? Yes this is going to be very dramatic. Anyways we've met Melody Brook's younger sister. This was how this whole mess started. Two years ago Brook left her family. Her mother was killed soon after along with the kidnapping of her younger twin sisters. **

**Melody roams alone now with Beat the cat. The two will encounter many things. Even at the end of this there will be things left unexplained. **

**Well anyways this was the prologue for ****Melody's Reality ****. I hope you enjoyed.**

**Till next time Kitcat signing out Peace guys ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

Melody's Reality chapter 1: BEAT!

"Beat come on we're switching camps again." I tell the sleeping cat. Beat slowly gets up and stretches.

I start walking through the forest looking for a good place to camp. Beat is slowly following me leaping into trees every now and then. I stop suddenly when I hear footsteps.

I strain myself to stop the images trying to push their way into my mind. I don't need to be reminded. The fire, the screams the blood….

My sister Harmony's bright blue eyes wide with fear as she was taken. That was the last thing I saw that night.

I used to keep a journal. I still clearly remember my entry from the next morning.

'_Last night. I lost my entire family. Brook is somewhere. My mother is dead and Treble and Harmony are missing. I'm leaving this place and you my journal as well. I'll find my sisters and the person who took them. I know I'll never be the same._

_~Melody'_

If only I'd truly known how different I would be. Every time the moon is not visible I'm not pushed to kill the monsters of the night. I feel like I'm part of them. This is also part of the reason I travel alone. The last person I traveled with barely got away with their life.

I ripped off their cape and tried to kill them. I felt so guilty after that. I know that Beat is smart enough to stay away when the moon isn't out. Even so I still worry about waking up after one of those moonless nights to find him dead with the purple particles surrounding him.

I snap myself back to reality only to find a boy with light red hair and a dragon like hoodie staring back at me.

"Who are you!?" I scream at him.

The boy jumped back tripping over Beat and landing on the ground with a thump.

"Ow…." He says getting up. "My name is Drakion."

"Hmm nice name, I'm Melody." I say. "And that is Beat."

"Cool. I've been out here looking for my sister Valkyrie." He says.

"I've been out here for a while now. My twin sisters were kidnapped and my other sister had already left." I tell him.

"Wow… I'm sorry for you. Do you think you can help me find my sister?" He asks. I nod and he smiles back at me.

I look up towards the sky. It's almost noon.

"Drakion, I think we should get moving." I say and gesture towards the sky. He looks up and nods.

We start walking when we hear crying. I sneak slowly over to the sound and lying on the ground is a girl with short platinum blonde hair and bright blue eyes. It looks like she was attacked. She has arrows littering her arms and her clothes are torn in a few places.

"Valkyrie!" yells Drakion and runs over to his little sister. She smiles at him wincing when he tries to hug her.

"Sorry!" He says and stops hugging her.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine Drakion." She says to him.

I watch as Drakion helps Valkyrie up. The sun is starting to set and I suddenly realize something. Beat is missing.

"Drakion my cat is missing!" I yell at the two.

"He is?" Drakion asks questioningly.

"You tripped over him earlier." I say to him.

Drakion mutters something. I just roll my eyes at him and walk off to find my cat. After a few minutes of searching I find him dazed in the area that Drakion tripped over him.

"Come on Beat. Let's go back Drakion and Valkyrie." I say and he gets up to follow me.

We walk back to the clearing to find a girl with long blonde hair with magenta and pink streaks. Drakion has an iron sword drawn and standing in front of Valkyrie. The girl turns to another girl with rainbow hair and headphones.

"Snow let's take care of these two." She says and the rainbow one nods.

"Ok Brook." She responds and I run out into the clearing and hug my sister.

"Brook! I missed you so much! So many bad things have happened and I..." I say.

"Melody is that you?" Brook asks with tears glimmering in her eyes.

"Yes it's me Brook. These are my friends Drakion and Valkyrie. Also this is my cat Beat." I say.

"Hello!" Drakion and Valkyrie say together.

"I'm so happy to see you again! This is Snow." Brook says turning to her friend.

"We should probably set up camp here." I say and the others nod.

After we set up our camp I lie down and try to sleep. I'm still nervous. I close my eyes and think. It's a brand new day everything will be alright. I say to myself as I fall asleep.

**A/N: That took FOREVER to type but I hope you guys like it.**

**Anyways Till next time Kitcat signing out Peace guys (;**


	3. Chapter 3

Melody's Reality chapter 2: A look into the darkness

**Harmony's POV**

I cried as the searing pain of the fire reached my skin burning me.

"Harmony!" screeches my twin sister Treble.

"Now will you talk?" asks the mysterious man.

"F…fine." I say. Treble looks at me in shock but quickly realizes what I'm going to do.

"Good choice. Now tell me about your sisters." He says. I know I shouldn't give too much away.

Treble watches closely as I start talking about what my sisters are like being careful about what I say. Once he is done listening to me he tells us to follow him.

Treble and I silently follow the man through the fortress. Treble starts to whimper sadly.

"Be quiet!" The man says.

Treble stops whimpering and we get to a room. Inside is a guard but he appears to be sleeping.

"Come on. I'm not going to hurt you. I'm here to help you. I'm..." He starts to say but is cut off by a swirl of ender particles appearing in front of us. Once they clear I see a girl with bright pink and purple hair.

"We need to get out of here!" she exclaims to the boy. He nods and turns toward us.

"Come on girls let's get out of here." He says. The girl with Pink and purple hair takes my hand.

"Don't let go, got it?" she tells me. I nod. The purple ender particles cloud my vision as she teleports me away. When I open my eyes I'm standing in a room with a pool of water in the center.

The girl leads me into another room and tells me to stay there. She disappears in a cloud of Ender particles again. After a few minutes she reappears with the boy and Treble.

Silently the boy mutters something but I hear what he says. "No one should have to suffer that fate….."

I wonder to myself what he meant so I decide to talk to Treble about it later. I know that I'm safe now.

Later that night I find the girl staring into the pool. I silently watch her.

**Melody's POV**

I'm so happy to be back with Brook. We've had a little trouble getting back to her house but we're okay now. Drakion and Valkyrie came with me having no place to really go. They are really interesting once you get to know them.

I'm snapped out of my thoughts by none other than Drakion.

"Melody? Are you ok?" He asks. I nod to him. "Well Brook says one of her friends might have some information about Harmony and Treble." He tells me and my eyes light up as I nearly fly across the room in happiness.

"Well what are we waiting for let's find the twins!" I exclaim at him. He turns around and we walk out of the room.

**Drakion's POV**

Melody was so excited when I told her about what Brook said. She's so adorable and sweet. I mentally slap myself, what am I saying! That's my friend I don't need to creep her out. But she is just so cute, that earns me another mental slap.

My sister thinks I'm stalking her. I watched her for a while when she was in the forest. It was fun to watch her do stuff. Valkyrie thinks I've gone crazy.

I've never been able to tell anyone how I felt but this is different….

**A/N: Wow. I'm making these a little longer than normal. But what do you think about Drakion? Yeah Valkyrie thinks he's a little crazy .Do you wonder how Melody feels. Well you have to wait for next chapter! Also guess who the boy and girl that rescued Harmony and Treble are. I'll give a cookie to whoever guesses it by next chapter!**

**Anyways Till next time Kitcat signing out Peace guys (;**


	4. Chapter 4

Melody's Reality chapter 3: Little talks

**Treble's POV**

Harmony has been acting weird. She sits and watches the girl all day long. Maybe she should be like this. I have no idea.

I'm quickly snapped out of my thoughts by Harmony tapping my shoulder. I turn around to face her.

"Treble I need to talk to you about something." She says and I nod in response. She leads me to the room we were given and we begin talking.

"I'm telling you there's something off about that guy. He burned me and his eyes have a weird neon green streak!" she exclaims.

"Harmony calm down. Is there another reason you don't trust him?" I ask.

"I heard him say something about when he rescued us." She tells me.

"Harmony just calm down nothing is going to happen." I try to assure her.

"How do you know." She asks.

"I just do Harmony. I just do." I say.

**Valkyrie's POV**

I'm not the type of girl to laugh at other's crushes but Drakion always has one worth laughing at, however this time it's not such.

Melody is kind and thoughtful. Not like Karria who was pretty mean or Millie who nearly killed me because she was that aggressive. I swear the only one who I thought was kind before was a girl named Flake. She was really sweet and shy.

I felt really bad for him when he learned that Flake disappeared. She didn't ever come back and people said she was dead. Poor Drakion was so upset.

Melody isn't worth laughing at though. She's perfect but I still find it creepy that Drakion decided to watch her…..

**Melody's POV**

I'm standing in the hallway watching a very dazed Drakion. I wave my hand in front of his face and poke him.

"Hello? Drakion?" I say. He snaps back to reality and sees that I'm standing right in front of him. His response is jumping like 5 feet in the air.

"Sorry got a bit spaced out there…" He says. I nod to him and we continue down the hall.

I open the door to find Brook talking to a crying Snow. I listen to the conversation.

"Brook it's been four years. She would have come back by now!" Snow yells at my sister. Who? I think and return to listening.

"Snow she could still be alive!" Brook says.

"Flake is gone and that's just reality Brook!" Snow screams and I hear a gasp form Drakion. Snow leaves slamming the door.

Brook turns around to see Drakion and me standing there, but wait I hear crying. I turn back to Drakion to find that he is sobbing quietly and repeating the name Flake over and over.

**Drakion's POV**

I can't believe it. Flake was Snow's sister? I was so close this entire time….I don't want to be in here anymore.

I run back to my room and just sit there on the bed letting the memories overtake me.

Her sweet laugh and Frosty white hair with light gray and blue streaks. The way she smiled, or how kind she was. Yet all over that was lost in a few minutes.

I lost the girl I loved. Now she's gone. Even Melody couldn't replace her. She's perfect but will never be quite like Flake.

I sigh as I curl up in my bed and drift off to sleep, Flake's laughter forever ringing in my head.

**Melody's POV**

Drakion ran out ten minutes ago leaving Brook and I staring at each other.

"Mel we'll talk about that later. Go do something I just need some time to cool off." She says walking away. I turn and leave the room to talk to Drakion.

I open the door to find he's asleep but wait what is he holding? I walk over to him and look at the two things he is holding. The first thing is a photo of him and a girl with white hair with silver and blue streaks. The second thing is a box with a pair of headphones inside. They have silver snowflakes on them and are white.

He was probably going to give it to her…I think sadly. But now she's gone, poor Drakion. He looks so cute while he's sleeping. I smile at the sleeping boy and leave him a short note.

I leave the room as quietly as possible only to find Valkyrie standing outside with a satisfied smirk on her face.

**A/N: That took a while anyways hope you enjoyed! I'm writing a One-shot thing for Snow and Flake later so look for that!**

**As always Kitcat signing out Peace guys (;**


	5. Chapter 5

Melody's Reality Chapter 4: Valkyries and Dragons

**Valkyrie's POV**

Melody is staring at me.

"What? He's my brother you know." I say.

"I know…you scared me though…" She says trailing off as she walks away.

I decide I might as well explore. I need to get out of this place for a bit. There's got to be a door around here somewhere…

**Beat's POV**

It's interesting being a cat in this house. Hey wait…Is that another cat?

I walk over to the other cat that is black with white paws and a crescent moon on her forehead.

"Hello!" I mew.

"Hello Beat. I'm Midnight." She mews back.

"How did you know my name?" I mew in response.

"I'm Snow's cat so DUH." She purrs.

"Oh but then why are you here?" I mew to her.

"Snow forgot me." She mews rolling her eyes.

I purr in amusement at this. "Sorry but at least you have me." I mew to her.

**Valkyrie's POV**

FINALLY! I found a door to outside!

I open the door and step out into the moonlight. It feels so good to be outside again.

I let the wind run through my hair as I run around the area. I turn around to see someone I haven't seen in forever, Rain.

"Valkyrie? Is that you?" He asks when he turns away from the portal.

"Rain!" I yell. I make sure nobody's around before flying up to him.

"I missed having you with me and Flake." He says giving me a hug. You see I never told Drakion that Flake went with Rain to the Aether. There's a perfectly good reason though.

"Me too, did you bring Flake with you?" I ask him. He nods and Flake steps out of the portal. I smile at her.

"This is interesting." She says looking at me.

"Flake someone's looking for you." I say to her.

"It's Drakion isn't it?" She asks. I nod.

"I knew it!" She exclaims bouncing up and down.

The three of us climbed down off the roof and started walking towards the door when a shadow passed overhead.

I looked up only to be surprised by what I saw.

**A/N: PERFECT PLACE TO END MAWHAHAHA!**

**Yeah. SHORT CHAPTER IS SHORT! Well this makes for more efficient updates I suppose. What do they see? Find out on next chapter of Melody's Reality! Till then Kitcat signing out Peace guys (;**


	6. Chapter 6

Melody's Reality Chapter 6: WHY!

**Valkyrie's POV**

The thing… has wings and yellow eyes with black slits. Wait… Now it's diving for Flake!

I run towards Flake and push her out the way before the thing gets her. I feel it scratch my arm but I keep going. Then it grabs me with its claws and I scream in terror as it flies up. It drops me and I screech as the ground comes rushing at me. Then it all went black.

**Brook POV**

I heard a scream and apparently some of my friends heard it too. I nearly crash into Abby and Krissi as they run.

The three of us scramble around the bend and what I see shocks me. I pull out my sword but Krissi immediately realizes what is going on and steps between me and the thing.

"Stop!" She yells.

"Why that thing might kill Valkyrie!" I tell her.

"It's not what you think it is!" She yells as the thing flies over her and grabs her.

I grab one of the things wings and hold on knowing it's going to be a rough ride. Krissi is screaming and I do too realizing there are sharp bones coming out of the wings.

The thing turns to look at us then its eyes turn blue. The wings start vanishing and we fall. I realize who the thing is.

**Krissi's POV**

We're falling and I know why. He's going back to normal. He is staring right at me his eyes pleading with me.

I don't know why but I wish I could just disappear at this time.

"It's not the real me!" He screeches right before we hit the ground. My vision starts to blur and feel a twitch from him before I black out.

**Abby's POV**

I can't believe what I'm seeing. The thing just fell as did Brook and Krissi. What I see now is not the thing….

**Ty's POV**

"**Why does it have to be me?"** I question Fire again.

"_Because Ty you're the perfect one." _He says to me.

Water rolls his eyes. "Fire you know there won't be a Ty if you keep doing this!" He exclaims.

I feel hurt that Water can't help me. Do I deserve this? Fire keeps taking over whenever I step out during the night. I've attacked my own sisters and Brye. I'm sure the others have heard the screams and screeches.

Everyone within a hundred miles must know! Glacier screams really loud…. Great, I feel conciseness returning.

**Drakion POV**

Finally their waking up I hope they're all ok. Valkyrie has scratches crisscrossing her arms. Krissi and Brook are just scratched. I don't know who the last one is but he is just covered in blood….

**A/N: YA DONE! Another one later maybe? (Depends if I'm too tired but anyways) I hope you enjoyed this chapter and you will get more on Water and Fire next time and in a new story thing I'm planning called ****It's not the real me! ****Anyways Bye!**

**Till next time Kitcat signing out Peace guys (;**


	7. Chapter 7

Melody's Reality Chapter 6: I never knew Valkyrie…

**Valkyrie's POV**

Once I open my eyes I feel immense pain. Looking down to my arm I hold back a shriek of surprise. Scratches crisscross all over my arm.

I try to think back to what happened but then Drakion interrupts my thoughts,

"Valkyrie! You're awake!" He half yells to me and I glare at him.

"Yes now leave me alone." I say.

"Why should I Val, you lied to me about Rain and Flake. Why?" He asks and I sigh.

"Flake wanted to go. I went with them; it was all fine for us. Flake wanted to get away from the constant affection and protection you and Snow would give her." I say.

"S-she did..?" He asks his voice shaking. I nod.

"I didn't know…" He says and he turns away from me.

**Melody's POV**

"WHAT?!" I scream at Abby who just told me what happened. She nods and I turn around knowing that it's long past time Darkness should have spoken.

"_What are you waiting for?" _I think waiting for her to respond.

"_It was Water and Fire, they were my friends." _She says.

"_HOW?! I thought you were a spirit?" _I question her startled.

"_I wasn't always a spirit stupid. I asked to be a spirit capable of possession because I wanted to see Fire again." _She says.

"_But how did they become spirits?" _I ask.

"_One night was all it took for a group to kill them off. Lava and Ice still run with the wolves and Dark Angel. One-X and the others still run along as well." _She answers.

"_Be specific what group?" _I ask.

"_The S-" _She manages to answer before another thought interrupts her.

"_Darkness! Don't give away everything, they'll figure out in time that armies don't accept and won't accept my sisters or the wolves." _It says.

"_Fire I want to tell her. It'll help in the long run. One of the generals is nearby. I don't want anyone else dead." _She responds.

"_Fine. I'm counting on being forgiven eventually. I'm not truly like this, I didn't kill people unless I really had to. Bright didn't need to die. Neither did you." _He responds.

"_We'll see if Volcano ends up in the nether. The people who experimented on Dark Angel deserve to though." _She answers.

"_Besides the point. I need to go now." _I say.

Once I'm not talking to them anymore I wonder what sort of connection Darkness and Fire had.

**Brook's POV**

I stare at my sister who appears to be lost in thought. I wonder what she's thinking about.

For a split second I think I see a flash of red and purple in her eyes. I blink but then it's gone and Melody is staring at me.

"Huh?" She asks the look of thought gone from her eyes.

I sigh and look at the sky. So much has happened, I wonder if Treble and Harmony are still alive. My thinking is interrupted by Delanie appearing in a cloud of ender particles with Endy.

"EEEE!" Is the sound Melody makes when she sees them. Endy jumps back startled before both stop. Delanie facepalms and sighs.

"W-who are you..?" Melody stutters.

"That's Delanie," I say pointing to her before pointing to Endy. "And that's Endy."

"Okay…" She responds eying Endy carefully.

"Del what's wrong?" I ask.

"I found some wolves and a cat. I think you might want to take a look at this Brook." She says holding out her hand. I grab on but I also grab Melody.

"Don't move." I tell Melody before Delanie teleports the three of us away.

**A/N: I swear only Kongy and Color know who Fire and Water's sisters and the animals are. X3 READ Lava and Ice: Beginning of a Legend NOW if you haven't already!**

**LOL I better go now guys. Oh yeah sneak peek for something I'm planning. Take Back The Night. (If you don't get it look it up) Also I have a hard time listening to certain songs without playing with my characters in my head. "Blurred Lines" is the worst! It's just disturbing to me now.**

**Anyways, Till next time Kitcat signing out Peace guys (;**


End file.
